


Autocorrect

by szarabasjka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szarabasjka/pseuds/szarabasjka
Summary: Fill to thisPROMPTAuto correct and/or Castiel's inability to text create misunderstandings and confusion. Up to the author who is texting, and what kind of misunderstandings.





	Autocorrect

***  
“Dean, I’d be eating you up tonight”

Dean read the message a couple times before laughing. His brother got close and read over his shoulder frowning. “I guess he messed up the words.” Commented Dean and both started throwing ideas of what was that supposed to mean.

“Fill me up with come.” The message was once more read and Dean was not amused.

“Cas did you found a liquor store again?”

“No, want your cock up my hole.” Sam scoffed and cackled moving away. "That’s definitively not something I want to know about” said and kept laughing.

“Come again?”

“Are you ready for me?”

“Is this really you, Cas? Or someone else having fun.”

“This is me, Dean Winchester, and I fuck wna tyo.” this time Dean frowned worried. I bet he’s drunk. He was dialing when with the faint sound of flapping wings Castiel appeared at his side. He was hurt and holding his angel blade in hand

“Hey Cas.” And got close “What happened”

“I was fighting a rogue crossroad demon, nothing serious.” The angel offered Dean his phone. “Dean, something is controlling my phone.”

“What you mean?” he asked while checking the places where the wounds just healed in front of his eyes

“The words keep changing.”

“No kidding.” the hunter teased. 

“I wanted to let you know I’d be meeting with you tonight, I was asking for you to pick up.” Dean heard his angel friend while reading again the text and let out a relieved breath. “I was too tired, but I’m better now” Dean nodded happy.

“Dean, why did you ask about the liquor store?”

“Your texts were all broken, where did you got that phone anyways?”

“A lady working on the streets; a pious lady regardless of her profession.” 

“So this one… what was it supposed to mean?”  
No, want to join you at your hotel.” and took Dean’s phone. “I have found a demon” “see? Something controls my phone and won’t let me send the right words.”

Sam cackled and got close. “It’s called autocorrect, here.” Took the phone and showed him how to turn it off. “Now you can send texts without sex involved.”

Castiel frowned, lips twitching nervously. “I don’t understand Sam. Why would I want to involve Dean in sex?”

Sam laughed. Dean flustered cleared his throat and went for a beer.

The end.


End file.
